


Hellish Heaven

by sexuallyfrustratedyocchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: CYARON peace maker, Death/life AU, F/F, Guilty Kiss VS AZALEA, Slice of life with fantasy and a bit of violence and action, You kinda hates riko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallyfrustratedyocchi/pseuds/sexuallyfrustratedyocchi
Summary: Life and death , two beautifully cruel things , but what is behind these two mysterious unknown forces? Here is  you answer , Death is represented by a faction located in hell,between all the little demons there the ones who truly bring death are the 3 grim reapers or as how they call themselves "Guilty Kiss" , formed by three stunning but dangerous individuals , Guilty Kiss is the taker , meanwhile the opposite can be said for the faction of life "AZALEA" the angels who bring all life and light upon this fullish but precious mortal world , they protect the people on this earth ,3 gorgeous angels that  protect humans from , the grim reapers , from Guilty Kiss. For centuries The 2 factions of life and death have been fighting , fighting for their different beliefs , until CYARON appeared , CYARON and its 3 leaders that were split appart from different sides of the other 2 factions decided they had enough , and created a revolution , a faction that wishes peace upon all other factions , but will they succeed? Well here we find out , also the leaders are some sexually frustrated and gay highschool girls that love eachother + drama





	Hellish Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Life and death , two beautifully cruel things , but what is behind these two mysterious unknown forces? Here is you answer , Death is represented by a faction located in hell,between all the little demons there the ones who truly bring death are the 3 grim reapers or as how they call themselves "Guilty Kiss" , formed by three stunning but dangerous individuals , Guilty Kiss is the taker , meanwhile the opposite can be said for the faction of life "AZALEA" the angels who bring all life and light upon this fullish but precious mortal world , they protect the people on this earth ,3 gorgeous angels that protect humans from , the grim reapers , from Guilty Kiss. For centuries The 2 factions of life and death have been fighting , fighting for their different beliefs , until CYARON appeared , CYARON and its 3 leaders that were split appart from different sides of the other 2 factions decided they had enough , and created a revolution , a faction that wishes peace upon all other factions , but will they succeed? Well here we find out , also the leaders are some sexually frustrated and gay highschool girls that love eachother + drama

** _THIRD PERSON POV_ **

**As the wind was blowing through the windows of the marble white room , the light was also shining over the three doors that were separated from each other , The gates to , heaven , hell and earth , For decades life and death have been at a continued war with eachother , with a rebellion upcoming to overpower the both of them , the 3 factions have decided that at every end of a "human month" the 3 leaders of each faction , Guilty Kiss (death) , AZALEA (life) , and CYARON (rebellion/humanity) have met to discuss terms and update the other factions , but as expected it almost always ended with Guilty kiss and AZALEA throwing "hands" meanwhile CYARON tried to be peaceful and calm the others down , ultimately failing.**

_**RUBY POV**_  

I turn my head around as i hear a loud alarm , i hear You and Chika sigh from the kitchen as we all 3 know what was happening , It was currently midnight as we hit the first of August , meaning we had to meet up with the other factions 

-"Hey Ruby, You and me are ready, tell us when you wanna go, okay?" 

-"Oh? Uh!" I react as i snap out of my daydreaming "Yes! Im ready! We can go!" 

Chika giggles at my confusion as she and You head to the wall of the living room , You than takes out a a silver key and throws it at the wall , as it hits the wall it transforms into a gigantic bright white door , all three of us stop in front of it , my face lights up , i always love when she does that since it makes me feel so magical , but whats behind this door wont be as magical..

-"Lets do our Rubesty this time as well , okay?" You says as she does the Rubesty hand sign , Me and Chika giggle as You opens the door , we than get warped into the familiar marble  white room , The round and also white table had 9 chairs surrounding it , AZALEA came early as always , meanwhile Guilty Kiss was nowhere to be seen 

-"Welcome, zura"  Hanamaru says as she greets me , she smiles softly as i smile back , me and Hanamaru always have gotten along really well , she's so , angelic and caring , my eyes move from Hanamaru to the other 2 figures , I see Dia and Kanan talking to each other as Dia looks back and  glares at me , since me and Dia are sisters she obviously didnt support the fact that i left the life faction to join the rebellion , so since 100 years ago since we split up she never talked to  me outside of arguing and these meetins , i miss her so much but i cant bring myself to talk to her again 

All three of us sit down aswell , me and Hanamaru sit next to eachother as on the opposite side You sat next to Chika who sat next to Kanan , we had to always split up like this to not let the other 2 be too close to each other since they sometimes try to attack each other , You , Chika and Kanan have always been friends from when they were all children , i dont know how tho , i dont know what faction each of them were before we were chosen to be the leaders of the rebellion but they always were friends.

As me and Hanamaru continue talking , meanwhile the others were talking in the background we all hear the loud noise of a door opening , Guilty Kiss , late as always , came to the meeting.

Than they enter in , surrounded by a black fog , three figures could be seen , Yoshiko being in the center as riko was on her left and Mari was on her right , the loud sound of their heels broke the silence that was covering the room from when they entered , Yoshiko was holding her chin high and mighty as she wore a confident look on her face , Mari looked calm and Riko was just smiling awkwardly

-"Oh so you finally decided to come? What a surprise you were late as always" Dia says violently as she stands up , in the background i could see kanans face blushing as Hanamaru just looked at me and smiled awkwardly , i smiled back once again and looked at Chika and You for advice on what step to take in this situation , You put her head on the table as she already knew Yoshiko and Dia were about to get into another argument , Chika just wore a smile on her face as always , Chika's smile always made me feel better for some reason , she is really a never ending battery of positivity , i wish i could be like her instead of being well , me , breaking out of my thoughts i hear Yoshiko reply

-"Got something to say? Say it to my face smartass"

-"Unlike you animals i dont resort to violence"

-"Weren't you the pussy who legit attacked me when i entered the room though?" Yoshiko says with a annoyed look on her face as her and Riko and Mari sit down , Riko sat next to me , while Yoshiko was in the middle facing Dia directly and Mari was sitting next to chika

-"Please watch your language Yoshiko" Chika scolds Yoshiko

-"Its Yohane! And sorry" Yoshiko says  while slightly embarrassed , Dia was just glaring at Yoshiko

-"Haha , Well why dont we discuss our progress?" Riko awkwardly breaks the silence 

-"Why are you trying to act so innocent Riko? Arent you a demon, shouldnt you be the one killing poeple and destroying lives after all,?Dont act so shy we know what you do." You says angrily

-"You!" Chika says offended as she looks at You disappointed "Sorry Riko dont mind her" Chika follows up with

Riko looks at You saddened a bit "Its fine chika dont worry , I dont understand why people consider i have to act like a cold hearted killer just because thats my jo.b"

-"Yeah, You? What was that for? Werent you "the peace makers, shouldnt you all be so calm and pure all the time!~ Why so aggressive?" Yoshiko says as she pokes fun at You , Yoshiko loves playing with people's anger so this is the perfect situation for her , You just glares in Yoshiko's direction

-"Yoshiko lets not-" Riko says in a Embarrassed voice as she gets interrupted by Yoshiko once again

-"No! Why do they always have to argue with us?!" 

-" Because we are right Yoshiko!" Kanan talks back 

-"Who are you to tell us that, You never even fucking listen to our opinion and why we chose this side! You always just brush us off and than even have the balls to tell us we are wrong!" Yoshiko yells back at Kanan.

-"Yocchan!" Riko says as she stands up and punches the table in anger "Please stop!" , everyone looks at her suprised by her outbrea.

-"Sorr-" yoshiko says as shes taken back by Rikos rather violent reaction. "But doesnt the way they stereotype and mistreat us anger you?" yoshiko continues in a calm but pained voice

-*riko giggles*"Yocchan wr cant expect everyone to understand , after all , their little saint brains could never accept to be conquered with actual logic and facts , they would rather lie to themselves instead"

Riko says as she looks at Dia and Kanan Kanan playfully , Mari and Yoshiko started shouting and laughing like idiots meanwhile You and chika smiled widely while holding back from laughing.

Dia looked disturbed by Mari's and Yoshiko's reactions, Hanamaru was too caught up in her book to probably hear anything that happened ,Kanan just giggled and snorted which made me and Dia crack up as well , weirdly AZALEAdidnt take what Riko said in a bad way as theyknew Guilty Kiss likes to fool around.

You know its actually kind of funny how Guilty Kiss sometimes acts like a Group of edgy teenagers from earth and it makes me wanna giggle realizing that in the end we all are young girls trying to complete our destinies.

A loud alarm starts beeping as all of us instantly look around surprised , even Hanamaru snapped out of her book , which was very rare in a meeting , than a female voice can be heard 

**"Are all the groups present?"**

"Yes" we all answered at once

**"This is an announcement from the government of earth , millions of years ago the old faction leaders provided us with the situation that if peace wouldnt eventually come between the factions we could take responsibility"**

-"Excuse me ,but whats that supposed to mean?" Dia says in a formal voice

**"Since the past 12 months the diffrent faction leaders have been having a very hard time communicating, acting either violently or jokingly with eachother , we will have to announce the fact that you all will be stabilized in a "dorm" on earth where all of you will be forced to stay in for a total of another 12 human months"**

-"Huh!? But we have jobs to do! We dont just stand around all day and fuck around" Yoshiko yells angrily

-"Yoshiko thats exactly what we do-" Mari says while trying to hold her laughter back but fails and everyone ends up laughing.

**"the moving to earth will initiate tomorrow at 9 am where all nine of you will have to meet here, We have people to take your place for this vacation for a "year" , you can still use magic on earth just not expose it to humans"**

-"Oh so this is like vacation?! Thats fun!" Chika says excitedly as she grabs You by her hands and looks her in the eyes , You blushes and looks away -"Y-yeah i think so as well" 

-"Well i dont accept this" Dia says as she crosses her arms and stands up , suddenly mari gets behind her and gropes her boobs

-"Ooh! Dia are you embarrassed its gonna be like old times when me and kanan live together with you?~" mari says teasingly

-"G-get your hands o-off!" Dia says as she struggles to escape kanan and Hanamaru are smiling  at Dia's embarrassment as they as well like to see their Leader crack up sometimes.

 -"Since when were you so buddy-buddy?" You asks curiously 

-"Well we used to hang out outside meetings where we had to act all baddie baddie right? Me and Dia and Kanan were friends a long time ago when everyone was shiny and happy!Unfortunately some things led to others but Isnt it gonna be the same as back then ,now?" mari says with a big smile as she launches herself around Kanans neck making kanan blush heavily

-"Doesnt this vacation sound great Ruby ? We can spend more time together now , zura!" hanamaru says as she smiles at me 

-"Oh Yeah! Also are you done with the book you were reading?" I ask her 

-"Yeah! Sorry for being so silent , zura" she says while she smiles embarrassingly "You know you dont have to be so silent just because i am ,right zura?"

-"Y-yeah its just this meeting felt very off for some reason thats all!" I say in a squeaky voice

-"Sorry if you felt like that Ruby!" I turn around to Riko giggling awkwardly 

-"I-Its okay!" I say getting a bit anxious since i never really talk to riko , shes really nice and pretty funny too but i just dont really get to talk to her that much , she usually either hangs out with You and Chika or with yoshiko and mari.

-"Hm well shouldn't we all go back than? Nobody has any updates anyways ,right? So we can just leave for the day" Kanan says in relief as she sighs

-"I suppose so" Dia says as she sighs in relief 

-"Hm! Lets go my little demons!~" Yoshiko says she stands up 

-"Okay , fallen angel Yohane" Riko and Mari say in unio, jokingly and in a deeper voice as both of them do Yoshikos signature hand sign.

-"Its Yoshiko-" Yoshiko yells as she blushes in embarrassment , she than realizes what she said. Me, mari ,riko ,hanamaru and chika giggle , Guilty kiss than turns around and teleports back using their door , I can see Mari launching herself between yoshiko and riko giggling along with them.

-"Lets go Ruby!" You says as she comes and pats my head, behind her i see Chika looking as happy as ever for some reason , but because its Chika i dont really question it

-"Oh! Yeah , okay" i say as i get up and tell hanamaru goodbye,  we than turn around to warp back to earth ,AZELEA always likes to leave last to make sure everything is alright

Me , Chika and You  enter back into the apartment ,Chika instantly crashed on the couch as i sat next to her meanwhile You went into the kitchen

-"Didnt this meeting feel off to you?" I ask casually

-"True , i felt like everyone was so awkward and silent and it was just weird, especially that random announcement" You says as she puts the popcorn in the microwave

-"im atleast glad the plan worked" Chika says confidently

-"Plan!?" Me and You say at the same time

-"Oh im kidding!" Chika says rapidly as she realized she said too much 

-Chikaa~" you says as she sneaks up behind chika "Tell me what you did or ill tickle you to death~" You says playfully 

-"Ill never give in!" Chika says in a joking voice as she instantly gets attacked with tickles From You

I giggle at the sight of them doing something so cute

-"O-okay!" Chika says with tears forming in her eyes as she gasps for air "ill tell you!" 

\- "Yousoro! Alright!" You says in a winning pose as Me and chika giggle 

**|| END OF CHAPTER ONE||**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of this mess


End file.
